fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
蒂亞莫
蒂亞莫（Cordelia、ティアモ） 是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄 覺醒、《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》，她是露娜的媽媽 資料 蒂亞莫是 Ylisse的Pegasus Knights的一員。 and is a childhood friend of Sumia. Her duty is to protect the royal family, though she also guides Sumia when the latter is in trouble. She rides a pegasus named Aurora. During her days as a recruit, it was apparent that she was a prodigy in nearly everything she attempted to do, except running. It was her lack of running skill that led her to the squad in the first place. Eventually she would enter the Pegasus Knight squad as an official member, though she was heavily hazed. Cordelia and her squad were stationed in Ylisstol to protect the capital while Emmeryn was being escorted away to protect her from the Plegian army. However, her squad was decimated by a surprise attack by Plegia on the capital. Cordelia was fighting off Plegian forces in the capital with the rest of her squad when her senior squad members elected that she leave the capital and warn Emmeryn, Phila, and the Shepherds; as well as to preserve their legacy. Due to their sacrifice, Cordelia was the only one to survive. Cordelia manages to make contact with the Shepherds at Border Pass just shortly after the Hierarch betrays them to a Plegian force lead by Vasto. After the Shepherds manage to defeat Vasto's forces, Emmeryn decides to return to the capital to parley with Gangrel with Phila in tow for protection. Cordelia volunteers to accompany them back to Ylisse; however, Phila orders her to stay with Chrom and his army, which she reluctantly agrees to. After the war, if Cordelia remains unmarried, she continued her service as a pegasus knight and became a figurehead to all Ylissean warriors. Some say it was because of her unrequited love for someone, though she never stated who that person is. Paralogue In Paralogue 10, Chrom's army arrives at a castle to reclaim stolen goods from a band of thieves led by an ex-Valmese general. Among the band of thieves is a young girl, 露娜. If Cordelia speaks to her, Severa immediately recognizes her, though Cordelia does not know her. She tells her to either stay out of her way or else she will have to cut her down for Chrom's sake. Severa angrily responds that she seems to care about Chrom only and that the only thing she wants to do at that time was to speak with Holland, a man working for the thieves. Cordelia and the others help Severa infiltrate the base and talk to Holland while defeating the thieves inside. After the battle, Cordelia thanks her for helping out. Severa tells her that she only fought to reclaim something important that Nelson stole: a ring. Cordelia takes a closer look at the ring, notices that it matches her wedding ring, and realizes that Severa is her future daughter. Severa asks her why she had to die as she assumed that she fought to protect Chrom when she said that she fought for "something that mattered". However, Cordelia believes that Severa is who she fought and died for. Severa cries onto her mother, happy to be reunited with her. Cordelia promises not to leave her this time and Severa joins the army. 個性 Cordelia is considered to be a genius who can do most things flawlessly; though she hates being referred to as such, mainly because it reminds her of being teased by her seniors, who called her a genius many times in a hazing manner. However, in actuality, it is because Cordelia realized that her comrades truly meant it, proven when they sacrificed themselves so that Cordelia could escape and thus would be their legacy. She is aware of her prodigious talents and as a result is seen as a prideful individual by Libra, and arrogant by her senior Pegasus Knight. She is not without flaws, however, as she admits to 維沃爾 that she is a bit ill-tempered, and in some conversations, she shows to have little self-esteem. Cordelia has strong, unrequited feelings for 庫洛武 ever since he saved her during a incident from when she tried to do too much on her own, but she keeps them hidden since she knows that he has feelings for someone else; thus, making a relationship with him impossible. This is reflected in the game with Chrom and Cordelia being unable to support one another. Around Chrom, most notably in the Summer Scramble, she acts quite nervous, tense, and overwhelmed by emotion when around him, having a hard time every time she speaking to him, once even fainting at the idea of physical contact with him. Her clear affection for Chrom is noticed by many of the other men in the army that she can support, with this particularly being on a reason of conflict with her future daughter, Severa. Cordelia can eventually move past these feelings towards Chrom if she achieves an S-Support. This is reflected in one of her Event Tile quotes with her daughters as well as more specifically to the Avatar in the Summer Scramble. Based on her supports, she is not satisfied with the term "average", as she aims to be perfect in mastering her skills and anything she does, with Chrom saying it both her greatest strength, and her greatest flaw. Her perfectionism caused many of her fellow Pegasus Knights to haze her, believing that she was looking down on them, by to also throw their lives away when Gangrel attacked Ylisstol, believing that she was the future of the Pegasus Knights. This also causes her to be unable to initially understand Sumia's tendencies to perform flower fortunes before a battle, but she accepts Sumia's hobby upon Sumia explaining her reasoning. She is described by 隆克 and Libra as a workaholic, as she continuously fretted over unfinished work for the army and stressed over it, even exhausting herself too much by trying to do too much on her own. In her supports with the Avatar, she feels remorseful that her squad gave up their lives for her; but she decides to live and fight on in their memory. It is revealed in her supports with 索爾 that she plays the harp, and one day hopes to be as good as Phila was. In the Roster Rescue and Summer Scramble DLCs, she is shown to be embarrassed by her modest bust size, constantly wearing her breastplate to make it seem that her breasts are bigger than they really are. Cordelia's birthday is July 7, and she is the one that sighs the most in the army. 遊戲中 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 蒂亞莫 (槍) 敘述 ;Knight Paragon :''The sole survivor of Ylisse's pegasus knights. Humble and supremely talented登場作品：Fire Emblem Awakening. 基礎數據 稀有度： 槍 |Skill= Brave Lance 星影 }} 槍 |Skill= }} 技能 =武器 = =奧義 = =被動 = 蒂亞莫 (弓) 敘述 ;Perfect Bride :Pegasus knight of Ylisse who excels in all things, including being delightful. Hopes to marry her perfect match登場作品：Fire Emblem Awakening. 基礎數據 技能 =武器 = =輔助 = =奧義 = =被動 = 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 基礎數據 進階數據 |90% |60% |20% |60% |60% |45% |45% |35% |} Max Stat Modifers | +1 | -1 | +2 | +2 | -1 | 0 | -1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *弗雷德里克 *維沃爾 *索爾 *Vaike *Kellam *多尼] *隆克 *Ricken *蓋亞 *Gregor *Libra *亨利 Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Sumia *Panne *露娜 *Morgan (Only if Cordelia is her mother) Class Sets |} 總體 Cordelia is the second aerial unit who joins in the game, appearing a little later after Sumia. Cordelia has higher Strength than Sumia, but is slighly inferior in terms of Skill and Speed. In spite of this, her well-rounded growths across the board more than sufficiently make up for this small deficiency. As Cordelia's Magic growth is lower than that of Sumia, she is thus better off as a Falcon Knight instead of a Dark Flier to fully harness her high Strength growth. Like Sumia, she is especially good for units that require the extra mobility when paired up, allowing them to traverse terrain that they are normally incapable of crossing. Regardless, Cordelia should spend some time as a Dark Flier in order to obtain the Galeforce skill. If the decision is made to keep Cordelia in a Pegasus Knight-related class, the Falcon Knight's Lancefaire skill will further boost her already high Strength. It is a good idea to pass down Galeforce to her children to aid them in their leveling-up process. Reclassing Cordelia's two alternate class sets are that of the Dark Mage and the Mercenary lines. Cordelia is not suited to be a Dark Mage or a Sorcerer due to her low Magic growth and cap, leaving her offensively inferior to 撒拉 and 亨利. As a Dark Knight, however, she is, Strength-wise, better than Tharja and even with Henry. Regardless of these glaring flaws, it is still recommended for Cordelia to be briefly reclassed into a Sorcerer in order to obtain the 復仇 and Tomebreaker skills to aid her in boosting her damage output and developing an immunity to wind magic. Cordelia is a great Mercenary having only 1 point less in her strength cap over Gregor but is slightly faster than him and matches him point for point in almost every other stat. Cordelia should grab Armsthrift, as it is one of the most useful skills in the game since it prolongs weapon usage. As a Hero, Cordelia will learn 太陽 and is a great healing skill since this can activate during either turn. Though it does not have a fixed HP recovery as Lifetaker, Cordelia should activate it fairly often with her high skill caps. As a Bow Knight, Cordelia can grab Bowbreaker to deal with Archers better. Cordelia makes a very capable Hero and should be the main reclass option if you prefer her not to be a Pegasus Knight related class. ''聖火降魔錄無雙 基礎數據 槍 - E |Item = Bronze Lance }} Supports *火乃香 *莉茲 *櫻 *龍馬 *希達 *露琪娜 名言 覺醒'' :Cordelia/Awakening Quotes ''Warriors'' :Cordelia/Warriors Quotes 英雄雲集 :Cordelia/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 ; Cordelia - Knight Paragon : Not even peacetime could dull the lovely Cordelia's knightly edge, and she became a figurehead for all Ylissean warriors. It was unrequited love that drove her, many said—though she never stated for whom. ; Cordelia and the 魯弗萊 : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Cordelia, above all else. ; Cordelia and 弗雷德里克 : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits with his wife. Teaching was hard for Cordelia, however, as she was forced to neglect her own gifts. ; Cordelia and 維沃爾 : Virion returned home to Rosanne where he was labelled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But Cordelia defended her husband vehemently and ultimately won him a second chance with his people. ; Cordelia and 索爾 : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. Cordelia accepted her husband, scatter-brained gaffes and all, and the two built a happy life together. ; Cordelia and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was never a match for Cordelia, whose shining talents and beauty tended to make her husband look dull. ; Cordelia and Kellam : Not even peace could dull the lovely Cordelia's knightly edge, as she became a figurehead for all Ylissean warriors. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Cordelia and 隆克 : Lon’qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio’s right-hand man. Cordelia exibhited her usual resilience toward Ferox’s cold winters and enjoyed a peaceful, happy life with her husband. ; Cordelia and Ricken : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Cordelia herself advanced as a knight, and the couple lived for many long years. ; Cordelia and 蓋亞 : Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. As his wife, Cordelia, was in charge of keeping law and order, Gaius dreaded the thought of seeing her on the job. ; Cordelia and Gregor : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but when he saw Cordelia working diligently as a knight of Ylisse, he decided to clean up his own act and fight by his wife's side. ; Cordelia and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children loved Libra like a mother and respected Cordelia like an elder sister. ; Cordelia and 亨利 : Henry settled down with Cordelia and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn daughter grew up in a peaceful world with two loving parents and was said to be a likeable girl. ; Cordelia and 多尼] : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and his wife, Cordelia. The latter, however, continued to train hard as a knight and often answered the exalt's call. 正傳以外的登場 ''Smash Bros. Series'' Cordelia appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS as a collectable Trophy. Her trophy features her in her Pegasus Knight class wielding a Brave Lance. One of 露琪娜's Palette Swaps is based around Cordelia's color scheme. ;3DS Info ''Fire Emblem Ø (Cipher) Cordelia is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * Uses While Cordelia doesn't focus on Class-Changed Units like Blue cards generally do, instead being more of a support for Lance and Flying Units, this makes her if anything more useful in multicolor decks compared to other Blue cards. Her Series 1 Cost 1 card is a basic Unit with the ability to Tap herself to move any Allied Unit, fairly common among Cost 1 Flyers, while her Series 4 Cost 1 gains 20 ATK for the battle whenever attacked by an enemy non-Flyer Unit, making her a decent MC choice. Her Promotional Cost 2 gains 10 ATK each turn for the duration of the turn if she is the only Unit on her row between turns, and can give herself 1-2 Range for 1 Bond, but isn't necessary for a Cordelia deck and is instead often picked up by players because it's one of Cipher's fairly rare Swimsuit cards. Her Series 1 3/2 card carries Galeforce, allowing her to Untap herself once a turn when she defeats an enemy Unit in battle, making her very useful for picking off low-ATK Units, and it also has a CCS allowing the player to give all Flyer Units the Lance affinity and 1-2 Range for the turn for just a single Bond, making her an excellent choice for decks with a focus on Triangle Attack cards like the Whitewing sisters. Her Series 4 4/3 allows you to move any one Ally Unit and the end of each player's turn, useful for getting needed Units out of harm's way or bringing attackers to the correct position for battle, and also carries a CCS that buffs all Lance Units during your turn with the type of buff depending on which area of the battlefield she's in - all Lance Units gain 10 ATK for the turn while she's in the Vanguard, and all Lance Units gain 1-2 Range while she's in the Rearguard. Thanks to her useful Skill set, Cordelia manages to be an excellent Unit despite not having as many cards as some of Cipher's many characters, and is a solid choice for any player looking to set up a deck with a focus on Flyer or Lance Units. 語源 Cordelia is a feminine given name, popularly associated with Latin cordis "heart". It was born by the tragic heroine of Shakespeare's King Lear. In the play, the character is unwilling to profess her love to her father, stating "Love, and be silent", reflected in Cordelia's situation with Chrom. Cordelia's Japanese name, Tiamo, comes from the Italian phrase "Ti amo", meaning "I love you", likely referencing her unrequited love for Chrom. In conjunction with her daughter, their names reference "love and peace" in the Japanese version. 軼事 *In the concept art from the Knights of Iris book, Cordelia's hair was blue instead of red and she greatly resembled 露琪娜. *Cordelia's birthday, July 7, is the same day as the Japanese star festival, Tanabata, which is inspired by a folklore story about two lovers that were separated and could only meet once a year on that day. *Cordelia's English voice actress, Julie Ann Taylor, also voices her daughter 露娜, as well as Caeldori and Flora from Fates. **Cordelia also shares her Japanese Voice actress, Eimi Okada, with Caeldori. *Cordelia is the 4th most popular female character in the Japanese Fire Emblem Awakening popularity poll. *Cordelia's official artwork depicts her wielding a Brave Lance. *Her fondness of Chrom shares similarities to 卡秋雅, who also had an unrequited love for 馬爾斯. *In Cordelia's S-Support with the Avatar, Id~(Serenity), is not played. Instead "Ha ha! Yes, it will take some getting used to!" is played, the standard S-Support theme for any S-Support not involving the Avatar. Cordelia shares this trait with Ricken. *Cordelia is the basis for Caeldori, the daughter of 椿 from 聖火降魔錄if. If Selena is Caeldori's mother, Cordelia is mentioned in their support conversations and a unique conversation between them occurs at the end of Caeldori's recruitment. Caeldori and Selena also share a unique A-Support conversation, in which Cordelia is indirectly mentioned. **In 聖火降魔錄無雙, Sakura tells Cordelia in a support conversation that Cordelia reminds her of Subaki. 圖片 Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色 Category:聖火降魔錄無雙 Characters